


Tropical Inversions

by Despina



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despina/pseuds/Despina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Tenpou likes to take in the scenery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tropical Inversions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tarnished_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tarnished_ink).



> Author's notes: Prompts: Salt, sunshine, and sake. Thank you to my lovely betas, Rrose and Whymzy. 
> 
> I like this one.

Tropical Inversions

Tenpou liked to do this. Escape his office of beloved, scattered books and ridiculous war scenarios and disappear down to earth. There, he got to witness amazing things, some horrible and some awesome such as winter, which he found beautiful and strange, but a little too cold for his liking. Other things, like famine and pestilence he wasn't too crazy about, but this …

If his officers knew about this, they'd be here in droves. He wouldn't appreciate sharing such a fabulous view, so he ditched everyone when he knew it was time.

Oh, they'd be looking for him, sure. But they'd never find him, not after he pre-set the computer to give a false location. That was all too easy, really. He probably should discuss that with someone in security.

Nah. Not today, anyway.

Okay, so the sky was blue and there was a lot of sunshine. Maybe it didn't differ a lot from Heaven in that sense. But Heaven didn't have typhoons. Or cyclones. Or even rain, for that matter. Here, waves crashed onto a beach, the air was salt-flavored, and the humidity was often staggering.

He kicked off his slippers and then hopped around, realizing the sand was just a tad too warm for him. He ran for the long shadows of a nearby palm tree. Sweat gathered between his shoulder blades, and when he reached the shade, he dropped his bag and ditched his lab coat and tie—not that it helped cool him off much.

Inside the bag he found a blanket and a few other items he'd brought for his excursion. He situated himself, rolling up his pant legs and digging his toes into the cooler sand. In the west, the sun considered setting. Tenpou's timing today was perfect.

He lit a cigarette, poured a glass of sake, and looked up. The blue of the sky had deepened and was just hinting at purple when he saw what he'd been waiting for. It was a sparkle, maybe an evening star, but Tenpou knew better.

The sparkle grew into a sinuous, constantly moving form, until it took shape. A large, diaphanous white dragon, twisted against the darkening sky. Tenpou caught his breath at the sight, just as he always did.

Then the dragon became arrow-straight and plunged into the ocean. Minutes later it reappeared, bursting from the water and doing what Tenpou could only describe as frolicking. No, he wouldn't share this experience with anyone, it was far too personal (not to mention if Goujun knew, he'd never repeat his few stolen moments of unfettered joy in this place).

Finding this place, and even more important, stumbling on a swimming, flying Goujun in his dragon form, had been a happy accident. As a spectator, Tenpou enjoyed the show—it was definitely something he'd never see in Heaven.

Tenpou squinted as sunset inevitably yielded to an indigo-colored, glittering sky. In the distance, he continued to hear splashing but sadly, could no longer see Goujun. He sighed. Such was the way with the forbidden; it always left you wanting more.

He poured more sake and took in the night, savoring the sound of the waves and the scent of the sea. A full moon rose and glimmered off the ocean, forming a perfect "V" of shimmering light. And from that "V" a figure emerged.

Tenpou watched with mild curiosity, wondering if perhaps a boat had crashed and a survivor had somehow found their way to the warm beach. More likely, it was a local who'd been out fishing or pearl-diving. Maybe.

The figure, seemingly made of quicksilver and moonlight, stepped out of the waves and headed unerringly towards Tenpou. Even at this distance, Tenpou knew who it was. Between the lack of clothing, the horns, and the hair, and in spite of knowing he was about to be berated for being some sort of pervert, Tenpou smiled at his approaching visitor.

After all, there was much to smile about—Goujun was very nicely put together.

Goujun stopped, looming over Tenpou with a frown and a wrinkled brow.

"Did my lighter give me away?" Tenpou asked.

"Explain yourself, Field Marshal Tenpou," Goujun hissed. Water dripped from his hair and landed on the back of Tenpou's hand. Silvery drops from the silvery dragon, rolling down his skin and in between his fingers.

Tenpou looked up. Goujun's red eyes were nearly glowing with reflected moonlight. Anger? No, something else, something far more interesting. Slowly and deliberately, Tenpou lifted his hand and licked the water. The flavor rolled over his tongue, salty and exotic. He made a happy sound.

Goujun's glare faltered and he licked his lips. "Why are you here?"

"Why?" Tenpou hummed, still gazing at Goujun. "To admire the scenery, of course."

"I see. How do you find me?"

Tenpou shrugged. "I watch."

"Well. I think, perhaps I should go back," Goujun said, his voice just a bit softer.

"I suppose." Tenpou held out a second glass. "Sake?"

Goujun seemed to consider for a moment. But only for a moment before he took the glass and sat down. "One of these days your officers will catch on, you know."

"Probably," Tenpou said and raised his glass. "But not today."

Goujun smiled, showing lots of teeth, and raised his glass in return. "Not today."

End


End file.
